


Count The Clouds

by VenniLumous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Gift Giving, Light Angst, Please Send Help, Slice of Life, can god hear me? i guess not, i dont know what im doing, sobs incoherently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenniLumous/pseuds/VenniLumous
Summary: “Sometimes…Rather than waiting for the stars to appear,Counting the clouds are better!”“Huh?What are you talking about?Do you know what you're saying?”“Of course!Since we're so high up…We could just be kids one more time.”“...You really are childish, huh.But, you’re onto something there.”~☆~☆~☆~Bits and pieces of events of unlikely people spending their days in a grand airship.[I’m never going to publish this, probably (Look where I am now, publishing this trash). Let’s see how far my impulse can go with this story.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandalphon begrudgingly lets himself joins a picnic.

Sandalphon wonders why he bothered to continue travelling with them. _‘They definitely aren't the normal kind of skydwellers.’_ He thought and wondered how he thought about these skydwellers. It was an incredible surprise if people heard that the captains of the ship were two teens.

But maybe that's because they were _both_ the Singularities. No one expected, even _a certain someone_ for there to be two instead of one. The one who will bring salvation or ruins to the skies. In the back of his mind, it was a scary thought and he doesn’t-

“Sandalphon!” A voice said, trying to grab his attention away from his thoughts. He looked up and blinked at the person before deeply scowling.

Said person was Pecorine, a ‘princess’ whose appetite can rival Lyria’s. She was part of the team, even though her mind seemed to be thinking about food all the time, she's good in battle.

“Good, you're awake! I brought food for us in case we ever get hungry!” She said all too cheerfully as she gestured to Jeanne d’Arc, Albert and Noa sitting on a red plaid mat, chatting amongst themselves and if he squinted a bit, he can see a basket in the middle of the mat.

“A picnic? What nonsense.” He scoffed in response but the princess huffed up her cheeks and it looked like she was not backing down.

And right he was; she grabbed him by the wrist with both of her hands and dragged him to where the others are. He tried to swallow a bile that came up from his throat as his chest started thumping erratically. 

No, he's not anxious. _Definitely not._

“Hey guys! Look who I managed to join for this lovely picnic!” She cheered as she released one of her hands to wave at the other three. She turned to look at him and smiled.

He seriously wanted to disappear now. He looked at the three from the corner of his eyes and noticed that they were smiling and he swore he saw Noa chuckling!

“L-Let go! I could walk there by myself!” He tried to pry himself off from her grasp which was unexpectedly strong for a person like her. Don't underestimate the strength of skydwellers.

Pecorine huffed at him, “Really now? Because from the looks of it, you'll fly off when I let you go!” She whined and pouted at him that in the back of his mind he wondered if she was a child. 

Before he can even retort to her incredulous statement, they finally arrived at where the other three were. The blonde princess gave out a small giggle and forcibly sat him down in between Noa and Albert before she plopped herself down right next to Jeanne.

His core wanted to jump out of his body.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched at the touched and looked to his right and saw Noa’s smile, it was vague, how like him, but it was comforting.

 _“You deserve to be here.”_ His smile seemed to say, and he wondered if Noa ever felt left out before. After all, Noa and him are Primals, they will outlive everyone else in the crew. He shouldn’t be thinking like this, the atmosphere was too peaceful.

The scent of pie snapped him out of his thoughts and looked down in confusion. There was a pie on a plate and blankly stared at it. He picked the plate up and took a small whiff of it. It smelt like blueberries, and he briefly wondered if it can go well with his coffee. 

Small bits of laughter broke his ‘observation’ about the pie. When he looked up he sees Jeanne raising an eyebrow with her eyes filled with amusement at his actions while Albert was trying (and failing) to hide his small smile. The rest (Pecorine and Noa), were the ones laughing and he swore he felt his cheeks warm up from embarrassment.

“Someone seems to be a critic.” The smaller primal said with a smile and Sandalphon can feel his cheeks went even hotter, he might as well look like an apple now. He wants to crawl back into his room and never go out ever again.

But then the Captains or _Bahamut forbids-_ Lyria would come barging in his room and forcibly drag him outside. His thoughts must be exaggerating.

Another laugh, “Well, why not we dig in?” Pecorine said, excitement in her voice. It was no secret that she wanted to eat and savor the food; and so without any further interruptions, they began to eat.

As everyone was eating, Sandalphon was still looking at his pie. After a long minute of just staring at it, he grabbed a fork and cut off a small piece of it. He can see it, the blueberry filling and the crumbly crust that falls off his fork; he puts it in his mouth and can’t help but be blown away from it. It was sweet, but not overwhelmingly sweet unlike certain desserts he tried thanks to Lyria; he can’t help but cut off another piece and take another bite.

Pecorine, watching Sandalphon eating the pie, let out a satisfied huff. Her smile the biggest she ever felt in the whole journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My initial team was: Jeanne D’Arc, Albert, Sandalphon, Pecorine and Noa. But now, Pecorine is replaced with Sarunan (I hate that guy) due to him being good. Lucio should have came instead of him, made me salty.
> 
> (This was written weeks before Grimnir came out.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker notices the doll-like girl staring at a certain stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like writing about my teams in gbf.

He frequently visits this world, even right after what happened... in the Last Palace. It was quite different from where he was, and every time he comes here, there’s always something new about it.

Truly, it was never a dull moment being here.

When he and his friends arrived at the ship uninvited (and sneakily, but he won’t say that), a brunette man with heels and six colorful wings came up to them, sword in hand. If it wasn’t for the Captains, they would surely be wreaking havoc by now.

After a proper introduction and apologies (and apparently a vague threat from the Captains, “Your fingers are delicate.” and the instant regret on the brunette’s face), Joker has come to be friends with Sandalphon, the Supreme Primarch who has a deep love of coffee and his predecessor; not that he’ll say the last part to him.

He’d have to tell his friends not to mention that to him either, or maybe not. He wondered what will Skull do if he ever said it to Sandalphon’s face.

“Why are you smiling?” He heard someone asked and he looked down to see the doll-like girl looking up to him. It was almost cute with her hugging the cat plush toy, but her face was completely neutral. Though, her eyes show curiosity, giving life to her blank expression.

It was almost a shock to him that she wasn’t human, but a golem (or so the Captains say and he’ll trust their word for it) that’s close to being one and he’s reminded of that one incredibly old movie from his world- a puppet who wishes to be human.

Oh right, he almost forgot about the girl’s question. He gave a small smile and shook his head, his own thoughts of bullying Skull are for himself only. He doesn’t want Queen to know about his small mischievous plan.

She just blinked at him and nodded slowly, as if processing his actions, “Okay… also, Vania said to meet up at the square. I just hope Azazel and Clarisse won’t do anything reckless…” she mumbled the last sentence in concern, before looking determined as she continued on saying “… and I know you’re not from here so I’ll show you around.”

Joker felt a ghost of a smile appearing to his lips, “Show me the way.”

He can see her eyes going a bit wide and gave him a big smile. She then took his gloved hand and ventured off to the busy parts of the town.

~☆~☆~☆~

For a girl with a small stature, she has an incredible firm grip. But at least she made an excellent tour guide.

As the doll-like girl, Orchid, Joker has come to known kept pointing to buildings and explaining to them what they are, he can’t help but notice that her eyes keep trailing to a certain stall that sells a variety of cute charms that Panther would probably buy after sweets.

He tightened his hand to get her attention. She stopped on what she’s doing and looked at their hands before looking up, blinking. He gave a small smile, “I noticed you’ve been staring at that stall,” he pointed to the stall selling the charms, “is there anything you wanted from there, Orchid?”

She didn’t reply for a while; it was obvious that she was embarrassed about being caught, “...Yes, I wanted to check it out, but-”

Despite their short time together, he knows that she’s just like him, somewhat. They both always thought of others first before themselves, always wanting the people around them to be happy. So, he tugged her hand gently and went to the stall.

When they approached the stall, the old woman behind it smiled at them, “Welcome, welcome! I hope these charms are to your liking, young ones.” She gestured towards the charms, “Don’t worry about the prices, they are all affordable!”

Orchid slowly let’s go off his hand and went to pick up a charm, a black cat with a yellow bandana wrapped around its neck. She reached for her pockets to get gold coins- rupies if he heard the explanation of the Captains correctly.

He blinked when the said charm entered his vision and looked down at Orchid in confusion.

“I… wanted to give you this as a sign of our friendship,” she began and he blinked once again, “I know you can’t stay here for too long, but I want you to know that whenever you’re sad… the Captains and the crew are always here to welcome you and your friends in open arms.”

He felt his heart clench; nobody other than his friends would give him something like this. His classmates avoided him ever since the rumors, and the only teacher supporting him was his homeroom teacher. The other teachers don't really care about him unless he answered their questions correctly.

But this girl, who barely even knew him would give him something as simple as a charm. If she ever was in his world, would she be like the other people as well? Would she still be kind to him?

Pushing those thoughts aside, since it would only weigh him down; he gratefully took the charm from her and smiled once more, “Thank you. It really means a lot to me.”

Seeing her eyes brighten up from his words made staying in this world a whole lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my name is Noctae Venni and im fucking upset.
> 
> this has been in my google docs since last day of april and i just finished it now aushauwh. im sorry if their personalities arent spot on but i am trying. i also think joker/akira is that person who doesnt voice his feelings, im not sorry.
> 
> if you want to listen to me cry about lucio, lucisan, a n y t h i ng, im on twitter @venni_penny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio finds Yggdrasil making something out flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my friend's birthday and he really really likes Yugu. So, I was like "why not I make a story gift for him featuring his wife (Yugu) and my husband (Lucio)?"

“I wonder where she is…” Lucio mumbled as he carefully walked through the forest, looking for a certain peach-haired primal with a small spout on her head. The Captains wanted to go look for her but insisted he will go find her alone since it’s getting and that the others would be worried if they found out they weren’t on the ship.

When he walked nearer to the heart of the forest, he hears a familiar chime; it seems like she’s making a melody with her limited vocal cords. He smiled as he continued to walk, finally seeing Yggdrasil crouched down on a bed of flowers, oblivious to what’s around her.

What is she even doing?

Lucio looked at the scene in slight confusion as he walked quietly to her, as soon as he stood next to her, she looked up and gently smiled at him. She then tugged his wrist down and dragged him to sit next to her; she tugged on his sleeve and showed him a bunch of flowers shaped in a circular manner, she appeared to have made 4 of them.

“What is this, Yggdrasil?” He asked as he gently touched a white flower. He looked at her, expecting for an answer and became even more confused as her voice tried mimicked a laugh; was she laughing at him? Was there something on his face? Or is his hair misplaced? (Even though he doesn't do much with it, and it's fine as is; if a certain Captain kept flushing at him whenever they meet means something about it.)

Yggdrasil shook her head gently, erasing his suspicion as she placed the circular flower on his head and smiled at him innocently and proudly. 

He chuckled at her actions and smiles back at her, “A flower crown you say? Well then, thank you for this present, Yggdrasil. I’ll treasure it.” His eyes widen slightly when he remembered what he was supposed to do, “Ah, that’s right… I came here to tell you to come back, the Captains have been worried sick.” 

Yggdrasil blinked at him and slightly frowned, feeling guilty that she caused some unnecessary trouble. Lucio smiled once again and patted her on the head, “It’s okay Yggdrasil. They’ll understand, you know our Captains.”

She nodded as they both stood up and went back to the ship.

As soon as they came back, Yggdrasil found herself to be in a tight embrace of a male with disheveled brown hair, “Yugu, you’re okay!” He exclaimed and Yggdrasil can only smile as she hugged back and patted him, conveying her apologies through the pat.

“Don’t be sorry, Yugu! I was just being a worrywart!” The male said as he tightened his embrace over the primal, it seems like he’s not going to let go of her anytime soon. Not that Yggdrasil minded, she liked the Captain after all.

“Thank you for finding her Lucio, he was about to run off if you didn’t come here sooner…” A female with short blonde hair said with a shy smile as she gently grasped his hands. She lets out a small sigh as she closed her eyes slowly.

Lucio smiled softly as he squeezed her hand back, “There’s no need to thank me, it was not such a big problem to do. The forest doesn’t have monsters after all.” His reply made the female shake her head and giggle at him.

After a moment, Yggdrasil finally placed a flower crown on both of the Captain's heads before placing the remaining one on hers and smiled brightly. Lucio became amused as the female started to turn red from embarrassment and the male started to cry from joy on receiving a gift from the peach-haired primal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like... 2 stories i have to write and it takes a while for me to finish them ashauwhuaw.
> 
> i also had to struggle if i want to use gran and djeeta or just... his and my ocs. but i figured i might as well use gran and djeeta, even though they are mentioned vaguely LMAO. maybe sometimes i might use ocs, who knows??? idk.
> 
> what am i doing with my life man


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker meets a hot tempered angel (literally).
> 
> [Set before Akira giving Orchid a present.]

“You! Who are you? What are you doing here?” Was the brunette’s first set of questions as he glared towards him and his group with sharp crimson red eyes. Joker didn’t have time to answer as the man in front of them sprouted 6 colorful and mismatched wings while unsheathing his sword from his left hip. He can hear the taps of that man’s heels as he went closer to them.

He can tell that his friends stiffened at the incoming threat towards them and felt their eyes on him; he sneakily took out his dagger in means as a surprise counter-attack. As the brunette was about to lift his sword- 

“Wait, Sandalphon! They’re just friends!” A familiar blonde haired Captain shouted as she ran up towards them with her arms waving in the air to stop an incoming fight. When she went near them she placed her hands on her knees and panted; she must have been far if she was tired from running. Joker immediately relaxed his posture and looked at the Captain, immediately noticing the other Captain, the blue haired girl (Lyria was her name wasn’t it?) and the small flying lizard (Vyrn, he remembers him due to a certain situation) not with her.

“Where are the other three?” He asked when she caught her breath once again and stood straight to look at them and the brunette. She frowned at the brunette (he flinched slightly at her expression) and turned to him with an apologetic smile on her face.

“Oh…  my brother is with Yggdrasil. Lyria and Vyrn decided to tag along with them since Yggdrasil is still learning to consume solids…” She said as she placed her index finger to her cheek, looking a bit unsure, “Or so I’ve heard from my brother… he always gets in trouble…” She mumbled the last one out before sighing in defeat.

“Anyway! You guys, I didn’t notice you entered the ship.” She clasps her hands together and smiled at them in excitement, “I apologize in behalf of Sandalphon, he was cooped up in his room before so he missed you guys.” She cast a glance towards the brunette, Sandalphon, and gave a small smirk to which he started to sweat.

“S-S… _Captain_! I can do it myself.” Sandalphon stuttered, his face beet red as he sheathed his sword and kept his wings; stray feathers falling down to the floor. The Captain can only laugh as she gestured everyone to go inside.

~☆~☆~☆~

As they settled in the dining room, Akira cast a wary gaze to Sandalphon, who seems to be getting a light scolding from the female Captain.

"Sandalphon… you should have called me instead of threatening them…” She said and Sandalphon became even redder when she grasped his hands, “ _Your fingers are delicate_ , I don’t want that something bad happened to them, you know...” She gave a mischievous smile as he tugged his hands out of her grasp.

“Y-You…!” He began but the words left him as she begins to laugh, clutching her stomach with one hand and wiping her tears with her free one.

Joker then looks at his team, focusing more on Queen, Oracle, and Noir; since they seem to be lost on what’s happening. He caught Queen’s glance and she frowned in confusion, “Joker, might I ask what’s going on here? We were just passing through that blue light and now we’re here. It seems like you, Mona, Panther, Skull, and Fox are quite familiar with this place… or world if more specific...”

He resisted the urge to smile. Classic Queen; always straight to the point. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table and clasps his hands together, “It’s a long story you see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira + Sandalphon = more godly coffee
> 
> i really like writing them together but maybe its because they really like coffee so much.
> 
> im also sorry that its short (and that its somewhat of a cliffhanger), ill probably continue it when i have the chance to.


End file.
